Speedster
Author's Note: I just found this wiki, and I want to point out that this is a fan-made character. Darren Hyperia, better known as Speedster, is a teenage superhero that has the ability, like his name suggests, to run at extremely high velocities. He was born with these abilities as a result of a genetic defect. To this day, it is unknown what triggered the genetic mutation to the quantum level. Bio Full name: Darren Hyperia Height: 5'04 Weight: 110.3lbs. Age:15 Hair color: Black with red streaks Eye color: Gold Abilities With his jacket on and his wrist and knee pads on (known as “With weights”), his maximum speed is faster than the speed of sound, Mach 5 or 6. But without his jacket or wrist and elbow pads (“Without weights”), he was at first estimated to run at the speed of quantum action, which is about 10,000-12,000 times faster than the speed of light, and is known as the speed that was involved in the Big Bang. With this sort of speed, he appears to be able to create afterimages of himself from just running to trick his opponents. His speed also allows him to run directly up walls and even travel into and out of different dimensions and realities. Of course his weights aren’t just ordinary objects. To restrain quantum speed to the level of the speed of sound, these restraints were made by his father, who was a brilliant scientist at the time. Speedster himself learned from his father and has a gifted I.Q. of around the 160’s, even though he acts immature at times. Speedster also has abnormal amounts of stamina, able to keep his pace for months if fully energized. His fuel is food, and his metabolism rate is also very fast, which explains why Speedster is able to keep a rather thin shape and retain his current lightweight of 110.3lbs. He can also control his metabolism and choose to stockpile the food he eats to use as fuel for when he runs. This can also be used to heal incredibly fast. His other physical abilities include natural agility, acrobatics, abnormal durability as he actually full speed ran face-first into an exploding star and then crashed back down onto Earth and survived, and possesses friction-resistant lubricants in his eyes which actually protect him from serious eye harm when he is running, although when he enters quantum speed he wears the quantum-resistant goggles his father has also made for him. In addition to legendary level reflexes to the point where he is almost impossible to hit, he can also “see” faster all the way down to the molecular level. Even something exactly as fast as light would be considered moving as slow as a sloth(Which moves 6-8 feet per minute and a half on the ground.) to Speedster’s eyes. He can even think and analyze a situation faster than a supercomputer. He can control his own molecules rather well too, so well in fact, he can make them vibrate fast enough to allow Speedster himself to pass through solid objects, or to allow them to pass through him, for example a punch. Speedster could vibrate his molecules allowing the punch to go through him with no harm. He can wave his arms so fast he would actually fly, and can even punch extremely hard and fast. Force is mass times the acceleration, so if Speedster were to run full speed and throw a punch (Not that he doesn’t have time to deliver several quintillion more blows in that very second), the incalculable power would turn an average human to juice before the blow is even delivered, especially from the powerful shock waves emitted from his speed, though Speedster himself is completely unaffected. Sometimes he doesn’t even need to throw a punch, as he could grab an opponent, run, and go into a sudden stop, (which he can also do without tripping over when he stops.) so his opponent would suffer severe whiplash and any insides turned to mush. Speedster himself is also immune to whiplash. Weaknesses He does have a few weaknesses, however. If he hasn’t eaten properly before running, he could run out of fuel easily and quickly become exhausted. He can be immature and is almost constantly underestimating his opponents, the consequence of this arrogance always catching him by surprise and even sometimes causing his downfall. In extreme cases, when he runs at a certain velocity, not only does it speed up his healing and movement, but apparently also his lifespan, causing him to age rather quickly when at his speed limit, therefore making him weaker when he hits his elder stage, although he does recover back to his previous age eventually. He does have a weakness against specific characters who can absorb his quantum energy as well, such as Galactus or Captain Marvel, rendering him powerless. Category:Male Characters Category:Super Speed Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Hero Category:Geniuses Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters